A Thousand Year Love Story
by nikorudied
Summary: Based on the original script written for Tae Wang Sa Shin Gi The Legend last episode. I believe the ending was a lot rushed and poorly edited. Hope this one gives this drama some justice it deserved. After all, it's the most exciting epic korean series!


**A Thousand Year Love**

Two thousand years ago

He held her hand and placed it over the orb hanging down from her neck. "You must make sure that the Phoenix's power only goes through you."

_We met and fell in love_

"The morning sun is said to be the heaven's greeting. If you wave your hand, it shall grant your desires. " She stole quick glances at him and watched the strands of his white long hair swayed with the thin breeze. She had never thought of becoming the one to guard such power let alone be with someone of heavenly descent.

He entrusted her the phoenix heart as he held her hand under the peaceful horizon.

"Father, are you watching?" he said, talking to no one in particular. Hinting it was a conversation between heavenly beings, she tried to reclaim her hand but he refused to let her go.

"I gave the Phoenix heart to this woman." He continued to speak again to no one in particular. "She will envelope the people in its warmth. And bear my child." He faced her and she looked at him shyly, momentarily preventing a blush to paint her youthful cheeks.

"Remember her." He said before placing a gentle kiss on the top of her head.

_I thought by believing that man can make possible what is impossible, heaven might approve of us._

_I thought that if I could watch over you and have you beside me, you would be out of harm's reach but I only caused you pain and trouble. At that time, I was not able to protect you. And now that I have found you, it's already too late. Forgive me for this time, I made a selfish choice._

"I'm sorry." His lips motioned an apology but only the smooth gushing of the wind against the dusty earth reached her ear. She wasn't ready. It was not even a proper goodbye.

_Heaven must have forsaken us and doomed us to this eternal misery. No. Heaven never permitted this love that cannot be realized._

_Was it wrong to fall for a mere mortal woman?_

They locked gazes until Sujini's eyes were forced to shut at the blinding light that had appeared engulfing his majesty. Her hand tightened around the young boy in her arms as she wept silently. It was never meant to be. Heaven was never in their favor. She was contented to find him a second time and to be by his side in her second life. Maybe, she'll wait another lifetime and hope fate would be a lot kinder.

She let a tear run down her cheek and spoke almost incoherent words.

"I'll be waiting."

Two thousand years later

"Our valued passengers, this is the captain speaking. Our expected time of arrival would be 5:34 in the afternoon. Again, thank you for flying with us."

A girl with black long hair tied in a low ponytail shifted after her companion shook her gently.

"Wake up already!" she said and continued to rock her.

She groaned lowly and irritatingly pulled the airline cushion to her face. "Wake me up when we're landing." She said through the material.

"You know. You're hopeless."

"Tell me about it, Sujin." She said without facing her as she looked for a comfortable position.

"Lazy butt Kiha. I wonder how we got along well since middle school." Sujin retorted playfully, facing the opposite direction, her hand subconsciously caressing the round red jade pendant of her necklace which was a size of a regular marble. "Do you feel it?"

"Hmm?"

"That something's approaching. It's not something bad but I don't know if it's something good either." Kiha looked at her with mock concern and placed her hand over hers.

"What you need is a boyfriend." A nerve popped out of her forehead and she hit her friend with the cushion. "Just call Ho Gae already! I bet he's flooding your phone with messages already."

"Oh sure I will even without you telling me that."

The two friends were now walking towards the carrousel for their baggage when Sujin's necklace chain broke. The round ruby rolled over the floor and Shujin diverted her way out of the line.

"My pendant!"

"Sujin! Where are you going?" Kiha watched her friend's form disappear in the crowd. She's sure she'll be able to find the missing item.

The pendant continued to roll and got kicked several times by people who seemed to be in a hurry and did not mind the crimson object aimlessly grazing the tile floor. She had almost caught it when a hand had made it earlier.

She looked at the man who caught her pendant. He was tall and had black short straight hair reaching out to his ears. He had plump lips and round dark eyes. Something about him gave her a sense of serenity. He extended his hand which held her precious jewel.

She took it without removing her gaze on his face. Something tells her that she had seen him before. She muttered a thank you and placed her hand over his to take the jewel. He closed his hand, pressing her fingers into his palm the moment her fingers touched him. She was awestruck at the sudden action of the stranger.

"Sujini." The strange man said certain and with no trace of doubt. He seemed very sure it was her name and his eyes tells all. She gave a nod and went to avoid his stare.

"We have been waiting for you." Her forehead knotted in suspicion.

"I told him I would take you to him." He said as he tightened his hold unto her hand.

_That phrase… _

"_I'll repay this debt to you in my next life. I'm glad I met you. See you in our next life!" Did she say that?_

"Do I know you?" was all that she could say. Her head was spinning now and her vision, blurry from the flashes of scenes from the deepest reaches of her memory. She didn't believe what she's seeing. It was visions from memories she's not familiar.

_Those words…_

"_Wake up…"a man with long black hair sat beside her sleeping form. Wait. I remember now._

_Those woods and fallen red maples... It's you Woonsa, guardian of the east. _

"You said you'll repay me in your next life. I've come to collect your payment." He said in a low but not in a menacing manner.

"Cheoro…" she mumbled the name effortless as if she had known the man since. She touched her lips wondering how and where she had gotten the name while her eyes searched the floor for answers. Sujini looked back at him and they locked gazes in silence until Cheoro reached the side of her face with the back of his fingers. He caressed her face lovingly and it made her close her eyes, feeling gentle touches. Seeing at how he received him and finding her loosen with the gesture, he took back his hand and broke the silence between them.

"He told me to bring you to him. Follow me as your return favor." His words were taking long to hit her. She was still in a shock from the events from the past that were crowding in her head. He pulled her arm and motioned for her to walk behind her.

She was not afraid. Strangely she was not afraid.

Maybe it was because of that pendant he wore around his neck. It looked like an ancient relic in silver and was no larger than her little finger. It resembled something back in the past she can't seem to remember just yet. Like it used to be a handful big like her pendant. But she recognized that symbol somehow, not just exactly remember how she must have encountered it.

This man...she must have been dreaming.

Her pendant started to heat up as they approach the viewing deck. She wasn't sure herself if it was only her but the warmth was entering her body through the palm which held the jewel. The sun was already setting and she can't help but breath in the scenery and watch how the shadow they cast on the polished floor move swiftly but with grace. They seemed dancing.

When they stopped, he gave Cheoro a questioning look. Not getting answers as to why they stopped walking, she went to advance herself and there ahead of her stood a man. He was wearing a white coat and his hair cut short like Cheoro's only brown and wavy. He slowly turned on his heel, the glare created by the setting sun on his rectangular famed glasses were masking his eyes.

"_Your majesty, you're back smells really nice. You didn't know that, did you?" She said before turning her back to a man who she had seen several times in her dreams. She had said that over a faceless man but now, his face was slowly taking form._

_That face…_

"_I will never let you go again. "_

"I said I won't let you again."

She covered her mouth with both hands in disbelief. Her eyes were brimming with tears. Everything felt like a dream. The weird visions, the eerie feeling, the jewel which had been in her possession for so long before she remembered and the familiarity she felt towards Kiha the moment she saw her everything is starting to make sense. She felt light headed but in a good addictive way. There is so much to learn and remember and she can't wait a moment longer to get to know who she truly was. He extended his hand towards her.

"Let's not waste another lifetime, Sujini." he said. Sujini faced him, puzzled but her foot took another step closer. She wasn't hesitating rather she had forgotten to get her balance to make another step. In her mind, the man on his armor who always appeared blurred was slowly taking shape. Slowly, it made a clearer and clearer picture until she finally he was recognizable.

"It was you..." she uttered.

Her feet moved on its own and ran to enclose him in a longing embrace. She was wetting his shoulder with her tears that ceaselessly flow down her face.

"I'm glad I found you." she sobbed out.

"No. I'm so glad I finally found you." he whispered in her ear as he secured his arms around her in a tight embrace.

_Has heaven approved of this love that cannot be realized? Maybe it took pity on us and decided to end our thousand years misery. Even so, I would gladly accept this torment and be reborn to meet you and love you over and over again if it meant breaking my heart more than I can bear. As long as I know you in each of my lifetime that I have spent in this world, then there's nothing I can ask for._

This is the timeless tale of a Thousand Year Love Story.

* * *

><p>AN: I had incorporated the scenes from the original script. For me, there is no other way to end this drama other than a GRAND reunion for this pair. (NO ARTISTIC THEFT INTENDED) All the credits goes to the script writer(s) I just made a scene on how i imagined it from the plot/setting written on the original script. DAM x SU forever |sorry Kiha-lovers|

And as much as I loved Cheoro well...i think he deserves to be have a little screen my... I really wish they didn't end the drama like that. i think BYJ is even willing to make a season2 BUT =_= what am i saying? he's an expensive actor. SO ANY rich/influential/writers/producers/production staff/actor or actress/ or you people there reading this? hear me. ask them to make a bonus ending even if this is already late. JUST make do of the original script. *sigh AND review.


End file.
